


Sappy pathetic little me

by ninivoidz



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fado Madrinho Baekhyun, Female Do Kyungsoo | D.O, baeksoo - Freeform, het!baeksoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninivoidz/pseuds/ninivoidz
Summary: O grande objetivo dos últimos anos de adolescência de Kyungsoo é conquistar o quase príncipe encantado Kim Jongin, mesmo que ela ainda não tenha dado nenhum passo em direção a isso. Conformada com o fato de que Jongin nunca vai amá-la, Kyungsoo não contava com a ajuda de um "fado padrinho" para alcançar seu objetivo - e nem com as batidas erradas que ele causou em seu coração.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sappy pathetic little me

**Author's Note:**

> história também postada no Spirit! @ninivoidz

—  Por favor, só uma chance, só uma chance é o que eu te peço, oh, Grande Ser Superior, para poder provar meu valor, para poder provar que posso ser uma boa namorada, ou até amiga. E-eu sou tão legal, o Jongdae às vezes reclama que bato meio forte, mas eu sou engraçada e acho que devo beijar bem, meus lábios são carnudos! Por favor, oh grande ser celestial, me deixe namorar Kim Jongin.  — Assim que Kyungsoo terminou sua prece costumeira com aquela sentença, um som agudo explodiu muito perto de seu ouvido, aliado a uma luz que brilhava como um farol. Kyungsoo pensou que se tratava de uma bomba, mas não, nenhum barulho de estouro havia sido feito, nada além daquele som agudo.

Quando ela olhou para trás, curiosa e assustada, deu de cara com um homem parado ao lado de sua cama, brilhante e realmente parecendo celestial. O grito que Kyungsoo deu foi alto o suficiente para acordar a vizinhança inteira, sorte a dela que os pais não estavam em casa - ou azar, afinal, tinha um cara desconhecido e bizarro dentro de seu quarto.

Depois de gritar como uma desvairada e quase morrer de susto, Kyungsoo se levantou da cama, onde estava deitada, e, no impulso, foi para cima dele com os punhos levantados, a guarda alta, pronta para pegá-lo pelo pescoço se fosse preciso. Dez anos de jiu-jitsu deviam ter servido para algo, então porque não acabar com a raça daquele indivíduo que havia invadido seu quarto?

Ela percebeu o desespero passando pelos olhos do rapaz, mas também notou que ele fez o melhor para ficar impassível enquanto ela ameaçava atacá-lo. 

—  Quem é você?  — ela perguntou, com o tom de voz mais grosso que conseguia.

—  Olá Kyungsoo, é um prazer te conhecer.  — ele respondeu, calmo. Filho da puta se achava que ia assustá-la!

—  Como sabe meu nome? Quem é você? Sai do meu quarto se não quiser que suas bolas entrem para dentro!  — ela avisou, com os olhos bonitos quase dilatados em desafio. Negros como a noite.

—  Meu nome é Byun Baekhyun, filho de Byun Baeksan, sou seu padrinho.  — ele disse, a deixando muito confusa. Ela conhecia muito bem o padrinho dela, o tio Oh, pai da chata da Sehun, aquela patricinha do caramba.

Kyungsoo ficou uns bons trinta segundo refletindo no que ele queria dizer, até entender. Oh meu Deus! Ela tinha um fado padrinho?

—  Não pode ser…  — sussurrou.

—  Pode sim. Você tem pedido por uma coisa insistentemente há exatos…  — ele tirou uma caderneta do bolso da camisa e verificou suas folhas.  —  Um ano e nove meses. E eu fui encaminhado para te ajudar a finalmente conseguir isso.  — ele explicou, já meio cansado de ter que passar por essa situação, apesar de estar apenas em sua segunda missão.

Os humanos sabiam que sua espécie existia, por que diabos ficavam tão surpresos sempre que eles apareciam?

—  Q-qual meu pedido?  — a garota perguntou em desafio, ainda desconfiada e assustada.

—  Faça de Kim Jongin meu namorado... me deixe namorar Kim Jongin… meus lábios carnudos com os dele, e tudo mais.  — Baekhyun recitou entediado o conteúdo de sua caderneta.

—  Cala a boca!  — Kyungsoo quase gritou, envergonhada.  —  Então você é mesmo meu fado padrinho?

—  Sim.

—  E vai me ajudar a conquistar Kim Jongin?

—  Sim!

—  Prove!  — ela pediu, em desafio. Os punhos já abaixados, mas o queixo levantado.

—  Por que? Você já sabe que sou um ser sobrenatural, você viu a forma como eu cheguei, quase como um anjo…  — ele reclamou.

—  Quero saber se você realmente tem poder para isso!  — Baekhyun revirou os olhos, pensando no que poderia fazer para aquela cabeça dura finalmente acreditar.

—  Certo.  — ele respondeu, estalando os dedos e fazendo Kyungsoo ouvir um barulho vindo da janela.

—  O que é isso?  — ela perguntou, indo até a janela e abrindo a cortina de forma receosa.

O que ela encontrou, foi, nada mais nada menos, que um pombo, munido de uma sacola, batendo com o bico na janela, quase de forma coreografada.

—  Pegue o que ele veio te trazer.  — Baekhyun orientou.

Kyungsoo, apesar de um pouco amedrontada, abriu a janela e tirou a sacola do pombo, que voou sem rumo.

—  Mc Donalds?  — perguntou risonha, assim que abriu a sacola e encontrou um  _ big mac _ lindamente embrulhado dentro da caixinha de papel característica da franquia.

—  Sim, está nos meus registros que você adora. Agora te convenci?  — Baekhyun perguntou, meio entediado.

—  Sim! Caralho, eu tenho um fado  _ madrinho _ !  — ela disse, feliz demais.

—  Padrinho! Por favor…

—  Ok, padrinho.  — ela sorriu, satisfeita apesar da correção.

— ‘ Pra gente começar com isso, preciso ouvir seu lado, Kyungsoo, me diga o porquê você precisa de mim para realizar seu desejo.  — ele pediu, cuidadosamente sentando na cama da garota, ainda um pouco receoso de ser atacado por ela.

—  Precisar da sua ajuda é um pouco forte, ok? Mas… bom, eu não acho que sozinha sou capaz de conquistar Kim Jongin. Ele é um cara legal e gentil, com certeza é, m-mas você leu aí, eu já gosto dele há um ano e nove meses e ele nunca nem me olhou, sem falar que nós só temos dois meses até o final do colegial, depois disso provavelmente nunca mais vou vê-lo.  — explicou, sem graça e com o olhar triste.  —  E eu também não tenho coragem de conversar com ele, sou tão feia, sei lá, ele anda com garotas tão bonitas o dia inteiro, só com garotas, o que eu às vezes acho estranho — Fez uma pausa, coçando os cabelos curtos.  —  Mas eu me sinto meio insegura, ele não deve gostar de garotas com o meu estilo.

Baekhyun franziu a sobrancelha a partir do momento em que ela disse que era feia.

—  Seu estilo?  — perguntou.

—  É… meio que me perguntam toda semana se sou lésbica.  — respondeu, ainda sem graça.  —  E eu acho que isso espanta os garotos, mesmo que eu me goste assim.

Kyungsoo realmente tinha um estilo diferente. Os cabelos não usualmente lisos eram cortados como o de um garotinho desleixado, ela era forte por conta dos anos de jiu-jitsu, com seios pequenos e ombros um pouco mais largos que o do resto das garotas. Apesar disso, ela tinha o rosto delicado como o de um bebê, tão bonita.

—  Não encana com isso, eu vou te ajudar! Amanhã… amanhã nós vamos começar a trabalhar nisso, você pode contar comigo, Kyungsoo.  — ele disse, determinado.  —  Me encontre na esquina da sua casa, a caminho do colégio, amanhã! Eu estarei lá!  — ele disse, antes de sumir como um vulto, fazendo Kyungsoo gritar novamente.

Assim que ela teve certeza de que ele não estava mais em seu quarto e não ia assisti-la dormir ou algo bizarro assim, um sono tão forte a acometeu que, de certa forma, ela acreditou que tudo aquilo se tratava de um sonho.

O despertador insuportável a acordou como a porra de um  _ banshee _ gritando em seu ouvido. O mau humor matinal deu as caras e o fato de ter que comer o café da manhã mais pobre do mundo porque os pais não estavam em casa para fazerem coisas gostosas, que ela não sabia fazer, não ajudou.

Saiu de casa quase bufando, tendo certeza que seria mais um dia de merda. O episódio da noite anterior guardado em sua cabeça como apenas um sonho um tanto lúcido, apesar do gosto do big mac ainda brincar no seu paladar. Eca. Tinha esquecido de escovar os dentes.

Pisava forte quando foi surpreendida por uma mão em seu braço, bem na esquina que tinha medo de passar - ela vivia cheia de caras estranhos, credo. Foi puro instinto levantar o punho com a maior força que conseguiu e acertar quem é que a tivesse abordado, tão bruscamente, no nariz.

—  Caralho!  — o homem gritou e Kyungsoo enfim notou que havia sido impulsiva demais. Segurando o próprio nariz estava o cara da noite anterior. Caraca, ele realmente existia!

—  Oh meu Deus, eu te machuquei?  — perguntou preocupada, mesmo que não tivesse sentido nada, havia sido como socar o ar.  —  Você não devia ter me abordado assim cara, caraca, eu pensei que eu tinha sonhado com você, essa loucura é real? Nem acredito.  — Começou a rir, deixando Baekhyun meio ofendido, aquele soco poderia ter doído de verdade, sorte a dele que estava intangível. 

— É claro que sou real, qual é… — respondeu contrariado. — E você não me machucou, só me assustou, eu sou como um fantasma, _uuuh!!!_ — fez um som bizarro, brincando de assustá-la. — Só você pode me ver.

—  Só eu posso te ver? As pessoas vão pensar que sou doida se me virem conversando com você.  — ela disse, dando uma boa olhada ao redor, e se encolhendo em seguida, não querendo ser percebida.

—  Relaxa, eu sou discreto.  — Baekhyun respondeu, logo a lançando uma piscadela. Ela revirou os olhos, começando a caminhar de novo em direção ao colégio.  —  Agora eu vou te explicar como isso vai funcionar: eu só posso usar minha mágica, nesse caso, para fazer esse garoto te notar e se aproximar de você. Veja bem, eu não posso fazer uma pessoa se apaixonar por outra, isso vai totalmente contra as regras do Conselho, então nisso eu posso te ajudar em outros aspectos.

—  Você vai fazer uma transformação em mim? Tipo aquelas dos filmes e tal, me comprar roupas novas e me fazer usar lentes de contato?  — perguntou, genuinamente curiosa. Baekhyun franziu o cenho em confusão.

—  Não boba, você não precisa mudar nada na sua aparência para que alguém goste de você, e se precisar, se afaste rápido.  — respondeu, simplesmente. Fazendo o rosto de Kyungsoo ficar vermelho, o que a fez instantaneamente desviar o olhar. Isso havia sido bem legal da parte dele.

No colégio, Kyungsoo passou certa barra para não ser notada ou tirada de louca, já não bastava Jongdae a cutucando o tempo todo para dizer que ela estava falando sozinha.

—  Baekhyun, por favor, eu sei que é uma matéria interessante, mas eu preciso me concentrar nela, está me atrapalhando!  — ela repreendeu quando Baekhyun - sentado ao pé de sua cadeira - a interrompeu pela quinta vez durante a aula de história. Kim Jongin estava só a três fileiras à frente, com sua pele de mel e um biquinho fofo de concentração nos lábios, ela não queria que ele a achasse uma estranha.

—  Você ‘tá falando sozinha de novo, sua maluca!  — Jongdae cochichou raivoso.

—  Me deixa em paz, porra!  — ela respondeu meio alto demais, fazendo a professora a olhar desconfiada.

♡

No começo da segunda aula, antes do intervalo, uma pequena movimentação se fez na classe. Era aula de Química e eles tinham uma atividade para entregar, deviam entregar, mas simplesmente ninguém havia se lembrado dela. Muitos não ligavam, aquilo não valia nem meio ponto, podiam passar bem sem ela. Não era o caso de Kim Jongin, no entanto, não com suas notas perfeitas e empatia com o professor grande o bastante para não querer vê-lo de mãos abanando.

—  Alguém, por favor, fez essa atividade?  — ele perguntou alto, olhando em volta da sala.

—  Uh, essa é minha hora de brilhar!  — Baekhyun disse, endireitando a postura, já que estava quase se deitando no chão sujo daquela sala, tamanho o tédio. Logo após isso, ele estalou os dedos e um pequeno vento moveu os cabelos de Kyungsoo. 

Só de Kyungsoo, Jongdae que estava ao lado, reparou. Bizarro!

—  Aqui, a Kyungsoo fez!  — Jongdae chamou a atenção do garoto, apontando para o caderno de Kyungsoo, que ele havia acabado de perceber, estava com a atividade aberta.

—  O que? Não fiz não.  — ela falou nervosa, logo rindo de seu nervosismo ao ver que Jongin a olhava.  —  Bom, e-eu não…  — começou a explicar, olhando diretamente para Jongin e logo desviando o olhar para o caderno em vergonha. 

Meu Deus, a atividade estava feitinha, bem ali. Abriu a boca em surpresa. 

—  Eu fiz sim, fiz ontem a noite, não tinha nem me lembrado…  — Riu, coçando os cabelos.

—  Sério?  — Jongin perguntou, sorrindo para ela aquele sorriso lindo e enorme.  —  Acho que você foi a única que se lembrou. Você me deixa copiá-la enquanto o professor não vem? Prometo que vai ser rápido e que também não vou mais incomodá-la com isso, é que eu realmente não vou conseguir fazer ela sozinho a tempo.  — ele pediu, com um tom sincero e uma linda carinha de cachorro pidão.

Caraca, ele estava falando com Kyungsoo, ela não sabia se babava, sorria ou respondia.

—  Hum, claro, sem problemas, pega aqui meu caderno.  — respondeu, por fim, depois de levar um cutucão de Baekhyun.

Quando Jongin pegou seu caderno e voltou quase saltitante para a própria mesa, Kyungsoo quis gritar. Ele havia falado com ela, graças a Baekhyun!

—  Bom, de nada…  — Baekhyun disse convencido.

—  É bom que essas respostas estejam todas certas, ok?  — respondeu ameaçadora, fazendo Baekhyun rir baixinho.

Minutos mais tarde, quando o professor já estava na porta, Jongin se aproximou, devolvendo seu caderno.

—  Conseguiu copiar?  — ela perguntou baixinho, tímida.

—  Sim, muito obrigado Kyungsoo, você é inteligente, estavam todas certas pelo o que eu pude conferir.  —  Sorriu simpático, Kyungsoo se encolheu para não tocar nele. Ele sabia seu nome.  —  Eu estava pensando, porque você e Jongdae não almoçam por minha conta hoje? Sentem comigo no intervalo e eu pago um lanche para vocês. Em agradecimento.  — ele sugeriu, fazendo o coração de Kyungsoo quase parar, ela tinha certeza que tinha chegado aos 300 batimentos por minuto, o rosto vermelho.

—  C-claro! Meu Deus, claro, seria perf- seria ótimo. A gente aceita!  — ela respondeu, se virando para Jongdae. 

—  Óbvio que a gente aceita, recusar comida não é a nossa praia.  — Jongdae respondeu também, levando um beliscão por falar aquilo. 

Kyungsoo não queria soar gulosa na frente de Jongin, mesmo que realmente fosse.

—  Certo, então me esperem no final da aula, ok? Obrigado de novo, Kyungsoo!  — ele disse, antes de voltar para seu lugar.

Baekhyun sorriu quietamente ao ver Kyungsoo tão feliz.

♡ 

Jongin era muito atencioso e, Kyungsoo descobriu, falante. Naquele intervalo, sentados na mesa de Jongin, junto também de suas amigas, ou sei lá o que elas fossem, Kyungsoo e Jongdae se sentiram até mesmo confortáveis.

—  Química é sua matéria preferida, Kyungsoo?  — perguntou, interessado, enquanto ela comia o lanche que ele havia a comprado.

Ela o olhou com os olhos arregalados em confusão e a boca cheia. Fofa, ele pensou. Assim que um traço de esclarecimento passou pelo rosto da garota, ela respondeu.

—  Hum, não, eu gosto mas eu não sou tão boa com números, então eu prefiro História, Literatura, essas coisas… E a sua?  — devolveu a pergunta, um pouco receosa.

—  Ah, eu também adoro Literatura, sou péssimo com números, mas me esforço.

—  Uau, vocês têm tanto em comum…  —  Jongdae comentou, como quem não queria nada, tentando insinuar algo. Kyungsoo o deu um soco na costela, não precisava ser tão óbvio.

—  É verdade!  — Jongin respondeu, rindo. 

Quando ele se virou para duas de suas amigas, que queriam o mostrar algo no celular, Jongdae devolveu o beliscão que havia recebido mais cedo, na sala de aula, e se aproximou para cochichar em seu ouvido.

—  Ele 'tá afim de você!

—  N-não seja doido, até parece.  — ela respondeu, quase brava. 

Ele achava que era fácil assim? Garotas como ela tinham que conquistar garotos por sua personalidade, já que com a aparência não era tão efetivo. Ela até aceitaria uma transformação se Baekhyun sugerisse, falando nisso, onde ele estava?

—  Baekhyun?  — ela sussurrou o mais baixo que pode e se assustou quando ele apareceu ao seu lado.

—  Diga, minha ama.  — pediu, brincando.

—  Onde você estava?  — sussurrou de novo.

—  Fui dar uma volta, quando nossos apadrinhados estão se divertindo nós não precisamos estar tão perto.  — explicou, sem receio nem nada nesse sentido na voz. Mesmo assim, Kyungsoo se sentiu meio mal, ele era legal, podia se divertir junto.

—  Gosto de você por perto, se por acaso você tiver essa dúvida, só… não quero parecer doida falando sozinha em frente aos outros.  —  Riu.

—  Kyungsoo, você não é a única que tem um padrinho. Olha em volta…  — ele pediu e ela o fez, dando uma boa olhada ao redor e percebendo que em quase todas as outras mesas, alguém falava sozinho ou parecia meio imerso em uma conversa que não existia.

—  Caralho!  — disse, surpresa.

—  Pois é, as pessoas meio que vão entender se te verem agir estranho.

♡

Nos dias seguintes, as coisas começaram a andar melhor para Kyungsoo. Depois daquele almoço com Jongin, eles já se cumprimentavam e sorriam um para o outro nos corredores, coisa que a fazia quase entrar em combustão de felicidade e nervosismo. Três dias depois, Baekhyun fez mais um movimento para ajudá-la com a aproximação, percebendo o quão realmente tímida a garota era.

Mais um burburinho na classe foi criado a partir da mesa de Kim Jongin. Ele parecia desesperado.

—  Onde está minha bolsa?  — ele disse, quase choroso.  —  Eu guardo minhas chaves lá, minhas únicas chaves, por favor, se alguém a escondeu, me devolva!

—  Oh, ele perdeu a bolsa…  — Baekhyun disse sarcástico, grudado ao ombro de Kyungsoo como estava.

—  Você não tem dedo nisso, né?  — ela perguntou, com os olhos cerrados, já bem menos receosa em conversar com ele em público.

—  Talvez eu saiba onde a bolsa está. — respondeu despreocupado, dando de ombros.

—  Onde está?  — ela perguntou entredentes.

—  Atrás da árvore do jardim de inverno, no corredor.

Kyungsoo correu o mais discretamente que pode até o lugar indicado, achando a bolsa entre as folhas e a abraçando com força. Caralho, Baekhyun era doido!

—  Jongin, eu achei!  — ela quase gritou da porta, assim que correu de volta para a sala de aula.

Jongin a olhou surpreso, abrindo um sorriso enorme ao encontrar a bolsa nas mãos dela.

—  Meu Deus, obrigado Kyungsoo, obrigado mesmo!  — disse, quase emocionado, a surpreendendo ao abraçá-la de forma afetuosa.

_ Ai. Meu. Deus. _

—  T-tudo bem, foi fácil encontrar…  — ela respondeu, sem saber onde colocar as mãos, as pousando no meio das costas dele e fazendo um carinho discreto para confortá-lo.

Quando ele a soltou, sorriu de novo.

—  É incrível como a gente tem se cruzado tanto, não é?  — disse, animado. Kyungsoo temeu que ele desconfiasse de algo.

—  B-bom, sim… mas eu espero que você não pense que eu mesma escondi sua bolsa.  — respondeu, nervosa.

—  O que? Claro que não! Na verdade, eu estava pensando em te convidar para tomar um sorvete comigo, depois da aula, o que acha?

Kyungsoo quase se engasgou com a própria saliva, ficando tão nervosa e feliz que mal conseguia falar.

—  Claro!  — quase gritou, abrindo um sorriso enorme.

—  Ótimo, então me espera no final da aula.

Kyungsoo nunca sorriu tanto.

♡

—  Você vai comigo, entendeu?  — ela disse para Baekhyun, enquanto esperava Jongin na porta da sala.  —  Você disse que ia me ajudar, então não quero ficar sozinha nessa, vou me envergonhar!

Baekhyun riu.

—  Sem problemas, estressadinha.

Tudo havia corrido bem naquele “encontro”, Kyungsoo sabia que não era um encontro, mas não deixava de pensar naquilo daquela forma.

Ela havia descoberto que Jongin era um garoto muito amável e amigável, sempre disposto a ajudar. Prometeu até mesmo a dar uma força com matemática. Ela já se sentia confortável na presença dele, como se Jongin realmente pudesse ser um bom amigo.

Dividir a atenção entre Jongin e Baekhyun era difícil, no entanto, afinal ela queria que Baekhyun se sentisse incluído e se divertisse, apesar de tudo. Ironicamente, o único momento em que se sentiu envergonhada foi quando, sozinha com Baekhyun - já que Jongin havia ido buscar outro picolé para si mesmo -, acabou se sujando de sorvete.

—  Ei, você ‘tá suja aqui, como conseguiu fazer isso?  — Baekhyun riu, apontando para o nariz dela.  —  Eu vou limpar, se vira para cá, vou fazer minha mão aparecer como num passe de mágicas!  — provocou, sorrindo divertido.

Quando Kyungsoo se virou para ele, de fato conseguiu sentir a mão dele tocar o seu nariz, limpando o sorvete que havia lá, e ficou vermelha pelo ato meio íntimo e pela forma como Baekhyun a olhava de perto. Bizarro! 

♡

Kyungsoo se sentia cada vez mais grata por Baekhyun, semanas já se passavam e ela só se aproximava mais de Jongin, o vendo como um amigo de verdade - sem deixar seu Jongdaezinho de lado, é claro!

Eles riam, contavam segredos e compartilhavam opiniões, Kyungsoo havia começado a pensar que não seria de todo mal tê-lo só como amigo. Baekhyun também possuía muito de sua afeição.

— Eu acho que você é o meu caso mais fácil até agora… na verdade, posso te contar um segredo?  — Baekhyun falava, em uma noite em que estavam conversando, sentados na cama desarrumada de Kyungsoo.

Como seu padrinho, Baekhyun tinha que ficar perto até mesmo no meio da noite e, dessa forma, Kyungsoo estava quase acostumada a tê-lo dormindo ao seu lado.

—  Pode!  — respondeu, animada.

—  Você é só a minha segunda apadrinhada.  — ele sussurrou, como se realmente fosse um segredo.  —  Eu ainda sou um iniciante, tenho 19 anos na idade humana.

—  Sério? Caraca, é por isso que você parece tão jovem. Que legal, seria bizarro andar para cima e para baixo com um cara que parece ter 20 anos mas na verdade tem, sei lá, 300.  — Riram.

—  Bom, que bom que você só acha bizarro com essa exata idade, porque, na idade dos padrinhos, eu tenho 84 anos…  — respondeu, fazendo uma careta.

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, até cair numa crise de risos descontrolada.

—  Aposto que vocês contam os anos de uma forma muito bizarra, juro!  — ela disse, ainda rindo muito. Baekhyun a acompanhou e ela riu mais ainda porque a risada dele era muito engraçada.

Só pararam quando alguém abriu a porta do quarto.

—  Kyungsoo, você estava falando e rindo sozinha?  — sua mãe perguntou, com uma expressão quase brava.

Estava encrencada.

—  N-não mãe, era meu celular…  — disse, procurando o celular em meio às cobertas, mas ele não estava nem por perto.  —  Estava vendo vídeos engraçados… com a Sehun.  — disse a primeira pessoa que passou pela cabeça. Sua mãe não gostava muito de Jongdae, dizia que ele era preguiçoso, então usou a filha da tão querida melhor amiga da mãe. 

Mesmo assim ela não desfez a expressão que cortava Kyungsoo ao meio. Parecia decepcionada e preocupada.

—  Kyungsoo, você anda estranha há dias. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

—  Oras, sim mãe, ‘tô bem, não se preocupe, eu realmente estava vendo alguns vídeos.  — Sorriu, logo olhando para Baekhyun e percebendo que aquilo devia ser uma grande loucura, sua mãe não via, mas ele estava bem ali.

—  Certo filha, boa noite.  — ela disse, mesmo que ainda não parecesse totalmente convencida.

Todo o divertimento do rosto de Kyungsoo acabou indo embora, ficando pensativa.

—  Baekhyun, você é mesmo real? Às vezes tenho medo de estar ficando louca, minha mãe acha que estou louca, então talvez…  — Baekhyun não a deixou terminar.

—  É claro que sou real, Kyungsoo, e até sua mãe poderia me ver se eu quisesse.  — disse, paciente.

—  Mesmo?

—  Sim, para de pensar nisso, eu sei que para algumas pessoas é confuso. Mas quantas histórias você já ouviu sobre padrinhos que realizaram desejos dos corações das pessoas?

—  Muitas!  — ela respondeu, sorrindo timidamente.

—  E, caso você não saiba, muitos de nós decidem, por escolha, viver como humanos, talvez porque se sentem mais livres assim, talvez porque querem ser rebeldes, talvez porque encontram um amor.  — assegurou.  —  Então…  — ele esperou uma conclusão dela, mas percebeu que ela ainda parecia tristonha.  —  Olha só, vou fazer algo, tudo bem? Só não faz muito barulho, não queremos que sua mãe volte aqui.  — ele disse, tentando parecer misterioso, sorrindo.

—  Tudo bem.  — respondeu.

Ela fechou os olhos por conta própria, um pouco receosa e nervosa para o que viria. Abriu os olhos quando se assustou com uma mão tocando seu cabelo. Baekhyun estava tangível? Ele odiava fazer isso sem necessidade…

—  Pode me tocar, eu sou real!  — ele disse, sorrindo.

Kyungsoo ficou receosa no começo, um pouco tímida e assustada, era a primeira vez que ele se provava assim para ela. Levou uma das mãos ao ombro dele, tocando de leve com a ponta dos dedos e logo descansando a palma inteira da mão ali. Olhou de forma firme para o rosto dele, notando os poros abertos no nariz e a raiz do cabelo preto começando a ficar um pouco oleosa. Ele tinha até imperfeições. Levou as mãos até cada lado das bochechas dele sem pensar, logo subindo uma para o cabelo dele.

—  Você é mesmo real.  — ela riu, passando uma das mãos pela orelha dele, nem mesmo percebendo o quão quente elas estavam.

—  Sou.  — ele respondeu, meio avoado, segurando um dos pulsos dela, que se encontrava perto de seu rosto. Ela cheirava bem, ele nunca havia tido a oportunidade de sentir. Se perguntava se pegaria muito mal beijar uma apadrinhada. 

Caraca, seus pensamentos estavam indo longe demais.

—  Você vai fazer isso com todos seus apadrinhados?  — perguntou, genuinamente curiosa.

—  Não, só por você.  — respondeu sincero, ainda meio perdido nos olhos dela.

Kyungsoo sentiu o rosto esquentar e o coração pular no peito. Merda.

Naquela noite, Baekhyun não conseguiu fazer mais nada além de assistir o rosto dela enquanto dormia. 

Aquilo não estava certo.

♡

Um mês havia se passado, Baekhyun já havia ensinado à Kyungsoo toda e qualquer regra a respeito do apadrinhamento. Um mês havia se passado e Kyungsoo sabia que Baekhyun só iria embora quando ela realizasse seu desejo ou o superasse. Um mês havia se passado e Jongin a causava sentimentos novos.

Não mais paixão, encanto e nervosismo, mas carinho, afeto e cumplicidade. Jongdae constantemente a dizia “Jongin também gosta de você!”, mas dentro dela algo dizia, os dois agora se gostavam da mesma forma, como amigos.

Baekhyun, no entanto, não sabia disso. Foi por isso que na última semana de aulas da garota, um dia antes da tão esperada formatura, o convite de Jongin para que Kyungsoo dormisse em sua casa o deixou péssimo.

Se sentiu péssimo por saber que não estava feliz pelo desejo de sua apadrinhada estar sendo realizado, se sentiu incompetente por perceber que era só sua segunda missão e já tinha se amarrado tão fortemente a sentimentos que não podiam se concretizar.

Aqueles dois meses ao lado de Kyungsoo o fizeram perceber o quão doce uma pessoa podia ser embaixo duma casca quase impenetrável, o quão amável e altruísta ela era, o quanto pensava nos sentimentos dos outros de forma tão atenciosa. O quão linda e boa ela era. Estava apaixonado, literalmente.

—  Você acha mesmo que eu devo ir?  — ela o perguntou, meio nervosa.

Sabia que Jongin não a queria de outra forma que não fosse em uma amizade, mesmo assim, as circunstâncias não a deixavam descartar outras possibilidades, tão consumida por aquele sentimento que a incomodou por quase dois anos, mas que agora adormecia. E se?

—  Claro, Kyung, é claro!  — Baekhyun respondeu, certo.  —  Esse pode ser finalmente o seu desejo se realizando, eu vou até te deixar em paz por essa noite. Vá!  — ele disse, sincero, mesmo que sua expressão entregasse um pouco de tristeza. Kyungsoo se sentiu triste também, não gostava que ele não estivesse por perto, se perguntava o quão difícil seria quando ele fosse embora.

—  Tudo bem.

Apesar de tudo, Kyungsoo estava tranquila quando bateu na porta da casa grande e bonita de Jongin, sendo recebida por sua mãe.

—  Uma amiga diferente, que bom! Adoro as amigas de Jongin, por favor suba, o quarto dele fica na primeira porta.  — ela disse, simpática e Kyungsoo se sentiu um pouco envergonhada. 

Será que ele costumava levar muitas garotas para  _ transar _ ali e fazia a mãe acreditar que eram amigas?

Jongin a recebeu sorridente, vestindo um pijama muito fofo de ursinhos e uma máscara de hidratação no rosto.

—  Festa do pijama!  — ele gritou, enquanto pulava, animado. Kyungsoo não conseguiu segurar a risada, pulando junto com ele.

—  Uhuuuul!  — ela respondeu, rindo.

Ela nunca havia comido tantos doces numa noite e nem rido tanto das gracinhas de Jongin, mesmo que se sentisse estranha por sua situação com Baekhyun. No final da noite, quando já estavam quase dormindo lado a lado nos colchões que Jongin havia colocado no chão, Jongin segurou em sua mão e a olhou nos olhos. Ela se assustou.

—  Kyungsoo, eu sou muito feliz pela nossa aproximação, fico triste que tenha sido tão tarde.  — ele disse, fazendo ela assentir com a cabeça, já que sentia o mesmo.  —  Agora que eu sei que você é mesmo minha amiga, de verdade, posso te contar uma coisa muito, muito importante?  — perguntou, parecendo um pouco nervoso.

O coração de Kyungsoo pulou, sentia que seu destino seria decidido ali! Assentiu com a cabeça, não confiando na própria voz.

—  E-eu… eu sou gay! E tenho um namorado.  — ele disse, sorrindo como se um peso tivesse saído de suas costas. 

Kyungsoo arregalou os olhos, deixando Jongin receoso do que ela acharia daquilo. Mas logo ela sorriu como uma maníaca e começou a rir desesperadamente.

—  Kyungsoo…  — ele chamou, meio magoado.  —  O que é tão engraçado?

Ela precisou de uns segundos para se recuperar, voltando a rir sempre que parava. Se sentia boba, meio idiota, aliviada.

—  Eu fico feliz por você, Nini, muito feliz!  — ela disse, ainda um pouco sem ar.

—  Sério? Você não acha estranho? Não vai me ver com outros olhos?

—  Não, eu fico feliz que esteja feliz!  — Sorriu sincera.  —  Quem é seu namorado?  — sussurrou, como um assunto proibido.

—  O nome dele é Chanyeol, ele já está na faculdade, na verdade estou indo para a mesma faculdade que ele. Meus pais sabem.  — contou, animado, com as bochechas vermelhas em timidez, parecia gostar bastante dele.

Kyungsoo não conseguiu não sorrir, agora tudo estava esclarecido. O abraçou, com carinho.

—  Eu fico feliz, Jongin, você é incrível!

  
  


Ao acordar no outro dia, Kyungsoo tinha muito mais do que um palpite, ela tinha uma convicção plena. Gostava de Baekhyun e precisava contar isso a ele, mesmo que ele fosse embora, mesmo que seu tempo juntos estivesse acabando. Ela havia superado Jongin e, de certa forma, isso era péssimo, dando uma passagem só de ida para Baekhyun ir para longe dela.

Começou a se preocupar, no entanto, quando Baekhyun não apareceu nem quando já estava pronta para ir até a própria formatura, no começo da tarde, com beca, capelo e até uma maquiagem leve que deixou a mãe fazer em seu rosto. 

Não conseguiu evitar ir um pouco cabisbaixa para o colégio, onde o evento aconteceria. O pensamento de Baekhyun ter ido embora sem se despedir dela a partindo no meio. Mas não choraria, era um dia feliz.

Só se sentiu melhor quando, sentada nas cadeiras dispostas no campo de futebol do colégio, esperando seu nome ser chamado, viu Baekhyun se aproximando e sentando aos seus pés. Parecia um pouco bagunçado.

—  Me desculpe pela demora, estava tendo alguns problemas para me conectar com você.  — explicou rapidamente, não querendo tomar a atenção dela do evento.

Ele estava resistindo até os últimos segundos em sua permanência com ela e esse tipo de coisa costumava bagunçar um pouco do “sistema sobrenatural”.

Kyungsoo assentiu, sorrindo, logo sentindo ele encostar a cabeça em suas coxas.

♡

  
  


Tudo havia corrido bem, havia se formado com honras, apesar de não ser perfeita em nenhuma matéria. Havia sido abraçada pelos pais, tirado fotos com Jongdae, Jongin e até Sehun. Já estava cansada de tanto sorrir, quando decidiu puxar Baekhyun para um canto.

—  E então?  — ele perguntou, meio evasivo, com as mãos nos bolsos da calça e o olhar baixo.

—  Tenho uma boa notícia.” ela disse, sorrindo aberto. Ele se preparou para ouvir detalhes da noite de amor deles, ugh, era até desconfortável imaginar.  —  O Jongin é gay! E eu não sinto nada de ruim sobre isso, sabia já há alguns meses que só o gostava como amigo, mas ontem eu tive certeza, eu superei!  — contou, perdendo a animação na voz ao notar que Baekhyun iria embora de qualquer jeito.

Mesmo assim, um brilho sem igual nascia dos olhos dele.

— Eu… e-eu não vou mentir, estou feliz por isso. - Sorriu para ela e ela devolveu o sorriso, mesmo que ele parecesse um pouco triste.

—  Você não pode ficar?  — Kyungsoo sussurrou, com os olhos marejados.

—  Não posso.  — ele respondeu, igualmente baixo e mexido.

Coincidência ou não, um trovão soou no céu e chuva começou a cair.

—  Mesmo?  — perguntou novamente, chorosa.

—  Mesmo.  — respondeu, desanimado, quase chorando também.  —  Vai sentir minha falta?

—  Mais do que você imagina.  — soluçou, logo percebendo que Baekhyun havia feito a mesma coisa daquela noite em que conseguiu o tocar, em seu quarto. Era quase como se ele fosse um humano como ela, ali em sua frente.

Chorou ainda mais quando ele a puxou para um abraço, em meio a chuva torrencial que caía, quase ridículo de tão clichê.

—  Eu também vou sentir sua falta.  — ele disse ao se desvencilhar do abraço, segurando o rosto dela, como ela havia segurado o dele naquela noite. 

Kyungsoo se surpreendeu quando ele a beijou nos lábios, calmo e devagar e, logo depois, sumiu com o vento… 

♡

— Kyungsoo, você vai acabar se atrasando!  — sua mãe gritou do andar de baixo da casa.

Ela ainda tinha que colocar alguns casacos dentro da mala e alguns livros na mochila, estava indo para o campus da faculdade em que cursaria sua matéria preferida no colégio, Literatura.

—  Espera um pouco, mãe!  — gritou de volta.

Poucas coisas haviam mudado desde que Baekhyun havia ido embora. Ela continuava a mesma, talvez um pouco mais triste em alguns momentos. Eram quatro meses, e ainda pensava nele.

Mesmo assim, também era uma pessoa mais confiante, agora se sentia digna de ser amada, conseguiu se livrar de pensamentos tão autodegradantes. Também havia conhecido o namorado de Jongin, um garoto alto demais e de jeito engraçado, eles pareciam muito felizes, então ela gostava dele, mesmo que sentisse vontade de o bater às vezes.

Jongdae havia conseguido uma bolsa nos EUA para cursar Economia, e quando eles faziam chamada de vídeo, Kyungsoo não poupava provocações, dizendo que em breve teria um amigo milionário.

  
  


Enquanto ia de carro até o campus, a quilômetros e quilômetros de casa, pensava em tudo isso e muito mais. Se perguntava se Baekhyun estava feliz, o que estava fazendo, se o destino não podia ser gentil com eles, se algum dia conseguiria gostar de outra pessoa como gostava dele… 

  
  


Assim que se despediu da mãe, que a ajudou a arrumar suas coisas no quarto em que ficaria, pegou seu material básico e foi em busca da sala em que teria a primeira aula. 

Andava apressada, quase correndo, os cabelos um pouco mais crescidos quase tapando a visão, estava começando a se estressar ao perceber que a sala era longe demais de seu dormitório. 

Se assustou quando alguém a tocou no ombro e segurou a mão em punhos para que não levasse ao rosto de quem é que havia a chamado atenção. Assustá-la não era realmente uma boa idéia.

A boca se abriu e fechou quando deu de cara com um rapaz, um rapaz igualzinho a  _ Baekhyun. _

—  Baekhyun?  — perguntou boba, mesmo que soubesse que era quase impossível. Era impossível, não era? O cara a sua frente era humano, muito humano.

O rapaz sorriu, tão grande que quase não havia mais dentes para mostrar.

— Olá Kyungsoo, que coincidência te encontrar por aqui.


End file.
